


The power of Love

by Yellowpillows



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: Kara Danvers is in serious trouble, she pissed off the world's biggest Mafia and she and her friends go on a road trip to fight on the move.Established Sanvers, Wayhaught, HollsteinKara is oblivious about Sanvers and Wynonna is oblivious about Wayhaught.





	1. Oopsies

Kara Danvers might have accidentally pissed off the biggest Mafia by rescuing an alien they were keeping hostage.  
"Kara! You can't try to save the world without backup!" Alex was lecturing her little sister after she returned to the DEO with a Mafia on her ass.  
"Alex what could you have done even if you were there, I was trying to protect you." 

"Kara, that's my job, I'm supposed to protect you you're my little sister." Alex didn't get to say more before Hank walked into the room and dropped off a file on the table.  
"Danvers you've done it now. I've prepared a team of people that your gonna fight with, you guys are gonna fight on the move." Hank explained.  
"Get here tomorrow morning with your bags packed, both of you." He said eyeing Alex too.

Kara didn't even bother protesting because she was too exhausted, she'd never tried fighting off a mob of hundreds of people before.  
Alex drove Kara home and dropped her off, "Goodnight sis, Love you." Kara kissed Alex on the cheek and then hopped out of the car. Alex was halfway home when she got a phone call from detective Maggie Sawyer, who happened to be her badass girlfriend. 

"What's up Sawyer?" Alex never really stopped calling her that even after 5 months of dating.  
"Hey Babe can you come get me, I'm at the warehouse on fifth."  
"Yea sure, I'm around the area."

Maggie was at an abandoned warehouse that smelled like dead people and must. She was shivering and cut up when Alex pulled up in front of the building.  
The detective limped to the car, she had a cut on her stomach that she patched up herself. "Oh my god, Maggie what the hell happened?" Alex got out of the car and helped Maggie into her seat and buckled her up. "Hank invited me to be on a team to backup Kara, and since I'd be gone for a while I wanted to investigate this dude I've been tracking." Alex shook her head and started the car and sped off, "Mags are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine, can I stay over at your place please?" Alex nodded her head and placed her hand on top of Maggie's. Maggie turned her hand around and intertwined their hands together.  
After they got to Alex's apartment, Maggie limped her way into the shower then stole some of her girlfriend's clothes. Alex was waiting in the living room so that she could change Maggie's bandages. "So which car are you in tomorrow?" Maggie asked wincing from the pain. "Whichever car you're in to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Alex unexpectedly scooped Maggie up and carried her to the bedroom, "  
"Sanvers put me down!" Alex shut her up with a kiss and set her down on the bed. Maggie opened her arms and Alex snuggled into it.  
Alex shut her up with a kiss and set her down on the bed. Maggie opened her arms and Alex snuggled into it. This was love, love is coming home from a hellish battle and falling asleep with Alex in my arms. Was Maggie's last thought before drifting off.  
The next morning when Maggie woke up she found that her lovely girlfriend was not in bed so she limped out of bed and went to the kitchen and made pancakes for the two of them, she was serving them on the table when Alex unlocked the door and bounded inside.  
"Oh hey, I was just grabbing your stuff."


	2. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara & Alex meet the backup crew, they're an interesting bunch.  
> Fluff ensues, I mean they are stuck in a car for 12 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your nice comments on the last chapter, here's another one hope you like it!  
> Also, comment some ideas or where you want this story to be headed.  
> -Ariel.

Kara Danvers was always on time even if she slept in, she could simply get dressed, showered, and arrive at the DEO in less than 10 minutes. Everyone was there but Alex and Maggie when Supergirl landed on one of the large government Gmcs. 

"Well good morning to you too." groaned one of the agents, who had black curly locks shoulder lengths. Kara thought she looked the most badass of them all. 

"Sorry, hi! My name's Kara Danvers or well...Supergirl." She introduced herself to the crew. 

"The name's Carmilla Karnstein, this is my girlfriend Laura Hollis." The girl who sounded grumpy just a second ago's face lit up at the name of her girlfriend.

"Hi, oh my god I can't believe I'm working under Supergirl!" Kara assumed the girl with the blonde locks squealing in front of her was Laura, god they were an odd pair.

She walked over to one of the cars where people were loading their duffels, "Hi guys, I'm supergirl..well you can call me Kara too, whatever you prefer."

"Hi, I'm Nicole Haught, former Marine, that's Waverly and Wynonna Earp." Nicole had red luscious hair that was french braided, she had a firm grip.  
Waverly and Wynonna were fighting over something and nodded at Kara. 

"So what car am I in?" She asked the former marine. 

"You're in Car 1 over there, with Winn I think you know him already." Nicole gave her and whole-hearted smile, her dimples showing.  
Kara was surprised that Winn was on this team, she turned her head towards Car 1 and sure enough, he was there leaning against the car talking to one of the repair women, trying to hit on her.

"Thanks, Nicole nice to meet you." She then turned her head and walked over to Car 1 and dropped her stuff off.  
Winn immediately came over and asked her, "Where the hell is Alex and Maggie?" 

"I don't know about Detective Sawyers but Alex will be here soon she probably had to talk to Hank or something.  
Just as she said that Alex's car pulled into the parking lot with a squeal.  
Alex got out of the car and went to the other side and opened the door, she then helped Maggie out of the car and they walked together to car 2 and Maggie sat inside the car.

"Is she okay?" Nicole asked. 

"Yea she'll be fine, just needs to chill out for a bit." Alex shook Nicole's hand and offered her help with loading her guns into the trunk.

"I'm fine, former marine? Kinda had to do this for a living." She chuckled and pointed to where Kara was.  
Alex nodded then strolled over to her sister. "What Car are you in Kara?"

"I'm in Car one with Winn and Wynonna you should join us the car's pretty empty." Kara was organizing her bag.  
Lena Luthor stepped out of the car in full battle gear, "Actually I'm here too!"  
Kara was surprised to see Lena was there, and her standing there in full battle gear was doing unspeakable things to her.

"Le..Lena, so your on the team?" That was the only thing Kara Danvers could get out of her mouth at the moment.  
Lena smirked and wrapped Kara into a hug, "Nice to see you, Danvers.

"Yea...so you gonna wear full battle gear on a 12-hour drive? Might be uncomfortable." Kara's face was beet red.

"Oh no, I was just trying it on to see how it fit." Lena started unholstering her machine gun from her back and placing it in the trunk leaving her sidearm on. She then proceeded to take off her knee and elbow pads. Throughout this whole process, Kara was basically devouring Lena with her eyes.  
She only snapped out of it when Alex cleared her throat, Oh god I forgot Alex was still here.

"I'm gonna go tell people what car they're now, I think I'll stay with Maggie." Kara nodded blushing.  
Alex walked to the middle of all the parked vehicles and cleared her throat.

"Hi everyone, I'm agent Danvers I believe I've worked with all of you over the years. I'm gonna make sure everyone is in the right cars now." She looked down at her list.

"In Car 1 with Winn driving is Wynonna, Kara, and Lena. In Car 2 with Haught driving is Waverly, Myself, and Detective Sawyers who is a little injured but with recover in a few days. And lastly in Car 3 with Mon-El driving only because the last time I let Agent Karnstein drive well we got our federal driving licenses taken away." Alex chuckled at that and Carmilla smirked, Laura playfully punching her shoulder. 

"Alright Everybody, let's rock and roll...make sure you communicate with all the cars if you need to stop for a rest and we'll follow." Alex walked over to her Car and opened the back door, the sight in front of her made her heart flip. Maggie was asleep on the far side of the backseat wearing Alex's sweatshirt. Alex climbed into the backseat and closed the door, Maggie stirred and muttered,

"Come here, Alex" Alex chuckled and blew on Maggie's face.

"Babe you gotta get up we're gonna start driving soon." She threw a blanket at Maggie.

"Danvers we have a 12-hour drive, the two other people in this car are gay, get your fine ass here." Maggie opened her eyes and tried to do her best puppy dog eyes.

"You getting soft on me Sawyers?" Alex adjusted herself and opened her arms and let her girlfriend lean into her.

"Mhmm" Maggie leaned into her girlfriend and closed her eyes. 

A few minutes later Nicole and Waverly came in Nicole nudged her girlfriend’s side and pointed at Alex looking down at her phone, Maggie’s head in her lap. 

Alex looked up and gave her a death glare,  
“You big softie.” Nicole teased giving her a wink.

Alex flipped the redhead off and proceeded to text her sister the plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon! I'm working on it right now!


	3. Seriously, Dude?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el puts his abilities to use, just not exactly in the most necessary way.  
> The crew is very annoyed, Maggie starts not feeling well.

The situation in Car 1. They’d been driving for an hour now, Winn was in the front seat listening to his podcast. Wynonna was downing a bottle of Rum, is that even legal for a federal agent? Kara thought.

“Have you told your sister about” Lena motioned the two of them.

“No, I’m just scared of what she’ll think.” Kara gave Lena a reassuring smile, they’ve dated for about 3 months and Kara still hasn't gussied up to tell Alex. Lena nodded and intertwined her hand with Kara’s. The girl immediately tilted her head asking Lena about the two other people in the car. Lena shrugged and scooched closer to the nervous blonde girl. Kara felt like a teenager all over again. Why did this girl make her feel this way, God she was the girl of steel, the undefeatable. Why did this woman have her in the palm of her hands.

Lena snuggled into Kara and started taking a nap. Kara felt every muscle in her body relax, she took out her phone and started listening to music.

Kara took a peek at what Wynonna was doing, she hadn’t heard her curse out another driver through the window in a while.

She found Wynonna passed out in a fetal position in the front seat. Kara snapped a photo and made a mental note to send it to Waverly later.

_The situation in Car 3._

“Mon-el, I have to use the bathroom!!” Mon-El rolled his eyes for the 5th time in the last minute. Agent Karnstein was in urgent need of the restroom and

Agent Karnstein was in urgent need of the restroom and there will not be one for another 50 miles. He had an idea pop into his head and he smirked. The man from Daxam slammed on the brakes causing the two girls in the back to be alarmed. He then got out of the car and lifted it up, and flew to the next rest stop and dropped them off.

Mon-El got out the radio and said, “I’m at a rest stop 50 miles ahead approximately 2 miles from Phoenix, Arizona.

Winn: “How the hell did you get there so fast.”

Nicole: “Either I’m hallucinating or crazy, did you just give them a lift?” Mon El: “Neither, I did give them a lift.”

Nicole:” So why didn’t we just take a plane?”

Mon-El: “We would be shot out of the sky the second we take off dumb ass.”

Nicole: “Car 2, out..ow ow, fine Danvers take it!”

Alex: “You are in big trouble, Winn why can’t we just ask Kara to give us a lift.”

Winn: “Nada, we can’t use her powers for things like this and she had a hard fight yesterday, and if you really wanted to them you come wake the girl I’m not waking her up.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Fine, Car 2 out.”

Winn: “Mon-el, just find a hotel for the night and we’ll catch up with you.”

Mon-el: “Score! Game night.”

Alex: “Don’t. You. Dare.”

Mon-el: “Fine..Fine, Car 1 out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like that? I know the story's going pretty slow but I'm kinda just enjoying things right now.


	4. Sawyers down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen?

Carmilla and Laura strolled out of the bathroom and spotted Mon-el leaning against the side of the car.

“That was awesome! So what do you want to do, we’re kinda stuck in Phoenix until the rest of them arrives.” Carmilla said, she was looking up restaurants on her phone.

Laura pointed to Carmilla’s phone, “Ya got the right idea.”

The broody girl smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.  
Mon-el raised his brow and shouted from the car,  
“If you love birds, would stop being disgustingly cute than maybe we would be eating by now?”

Laura huffed, “These aliens and their super hearing.”

They ended up eating in at a place called, Steak 44  
Mon-el ordered a 68 ounce steak, which the 2 girl rolled their eyes when he called the waiter a babe (which he still thought that meant beautiful).

They checked into a nice hotel downtown, it was so awkward bringing a huge rocket launcher into a hotel lobby, good thing it was stored in a black duffel bag.

There was a middle aged man sitting behind the counter when they checked it.

“You’re in room 321, this is room with 4 queen beds and a sofa bed, how many keys?” The man pulled out a stack of card keys.

“ 5, please.” Laura fidgeted with the straps on the duffel, she was nervous about the guns.

“Alright you’re all set, that’s a huge duffel by the way would you like us to help you carry it?”

“No, haha it’s ok my brother here insisted on packing tons.” Laura quickly nodded and walked away dragging Mon-el with her.

“Really?Your brother? We don’t even look alike!” Mon-el scoffed and chuckled.

They settled into the hotel and claimed beds, Laura and Carmilla claimed the first bed near the bathroom. Mon-el chose to sleep on the ground because 1 person had to sleep on the ground and her decided it should be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen to Maggie? Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Oh love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay fluff

Situation in Car 2  
They were about an hour away from Phoenix when Maggie started to feel bad. Alex first started to feel how hot her girlfriend felt in her arms and then Maggie started groaning.

“Do you think she’ll be ok?” The younger earp was getting worried about the detective.

Maggie lifted her head and was gonna get up, Alex pushed her back down and got out her water bottle.

“Here, drink some water.” Alex tracers circles in her arm while she gulped some water down.

“I’m fine,you don't need to take care of me.” Maggie tried to sit up again.

Alex let her sit up this time but scooted over and wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette.

“Shh...I want to take care of you.”

“I love you, Danvers.”  
Maggie sighed and leaned on Alex’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

About 40 minutes later Maggie woke up to Alex shaking her.

“Come on sweetheart, we’re at the hotel let's get you to bed it's 2 in the morning”

Maggie yawned and stepped out of the car, she was feeling slightly better.

“Geez Alex, if you wanted me in bed...coulda just said so.” She said with a wink but as soon as she stepped out of the car she stumbled forward into the wall.

“Maggie..not TIME for joking, come on babe.”  
Alex put her arms around the small girl and kissed her on the temple.

Maggie let her girlfriend support her weight made their way into the hotel.

Situation in car 1.  
They were almost at Phoenix when Lena woke up to the sound of Wynonna’s camera clicking. It took a second before she realized that the older Earp had taken a photo of a very snugly Kara Danvers asleep cuddling Lena.

“Send it to me and delete it Earp.” Lena whispered giving Wynonna the death glare. Wynonna faked a gag and turned around.

Ding! Lena’s phone went off and Kara woke up.

“Sorry love, we’re almost there.”

Kara looked up at Lena and smiled.

“What?” Lena smiled back down at her adorable   
puppy.

“Nothing, just glad your here.” Kara smiled and snuggled.

Winn stopped at a red light and turned his head and raised his eyebrows at Lena.

“Who would have know Lena Luthor, is a big softie.” If Winn wasn't driving Lena would've playfully punched him.

“SHUT up Winn.” Kara said muffled by Lena’s shirt.

“I'll keep your little secret,” he said winking at the rear view mirror.   
“By the way do you guys want food or go straight to the hotel.”

Wynonna sighed at pointed at her phone, it showed 3:21 behind it a cute wallpaper of Waverly and Wynonna as kids.

“I think we’re all warned out today.” Wynonna had run out of liquor hours ago and started surviving on water.

Winn hummed and kept driving, he had only taken 4 breaks which was pretty impressive. They arrived at the hotel 5 minutes later and Winn pulled into the parking lot.

"Babe, we're here time to get up." Lena nudged her girlfriend and Kara groaned.

"Fine, I'll get the bags you go and get upstairs." Winn and Wynonna had already started unloading their personal bags leaving Lena's and Kara's in the trunk.   
When Winn and Wynonna turned their backs to go and fidget with the door, Kara quickly planted a kiss on the Ceo's lips and got off the car to go grab their bags.

Maggie had fallen asleep soon after Alex made her change into a comfy shirt, Alex on the other hand was busy making sure everyone was settled in ok.

Carmilla was sound asleep by Laura, who was snuggled into the brunette. Mon-el had insisted on waiting for Kara to arrive before he went to bed, he was in the corner reading a book on Steve Rogers.

Waverly Earp was asleep on Nicole's chest, Alex seriously wondered how on earth Wynonna still thought they were friends.

Winn and Wynonna knocked on the door first soon after Lena and Kara.

Alex hugged her sister and told her she was going to bed, "You need anything?"

"No,where are you sleeping." Kara was so tired she just changed outside, Mon-el was totally checking her out.   
Even Lena noticed and threw a pillow at him and muttered perv under her breath.   
Kara found it adorable of her protective girlfriend and giggled, Lena rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change.

"I guess I'll just bunk with Lena, I mean we are good friends and I understand Detective Sawyers is sick."

Kara hugged Alex and then climbed into her bed. Lena came out of the bathroom in Kara's Maroon 5 t-shirt and joggers. She looked over to find Mon-el asking why Kara wouldn’t share a bed with him.

“Cause she doesn’t want to, leave her alone.”   
Lena walked over and slid under the covers and glared at the Daxamite. Mon-el eventually gave up and went to sleep and went to share a sofa bed with Winn.

“Someone’s jealous.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear.  
“You’re mine.” Lena’s eyes were soft and vulnerable she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Alex had settled into bed with Maggie and Wynonna was grumpy that her little sister chose to bunk with Agent Haught so she ended up sleeping on the ground with some comforters and two pillows.

The next morning Waverly Earp was the first one to wake up, she smiled when she saw Nicole sleeping peacefully, a hand draped over the younger girl. She rarely sees her beautiful red locks let down from a french braid. Waverly blew on Nicole’s face and her nose scrunched up, Waverly found that the most adorable thing ever. She kissed the side of her girlfriend’s mouth and nudged her to wake her up. Nicole opened her eyes and smiled, dimples showing. She gave her girlfriend and peck on the lips.

“You wanna go get some breakfast before the crew wakes up?” Nicole whispered, Waverly nodded and they got up to change.

Due to the girl of steel’s super hearing, the smallest sounds can wake her up. All it took was a small click of the door for her eyes to snap open. She sat up on the bed and looked around to find that it was only Nicole and Waverly. She looked at the girl lying next to her, she loved waking up to the Luthor more than anything in this world.

More than the feeling of flying and clearing her mind after a long day at work. More than the feeling of getting to take off her suite. More than anything.

Lord knows Kara Danvers prayed that Lena was still asleep when she whispered,  
“I’m so in love with you.” But we all know sometimes our prayers aren’t answered.  
Lena snapped open her eyes and grinned, Kara looked surprised and suddenly looked scared.   
“I love you too.” Lena said kissing her girlfriend’s temple.   
Kara saw Lena’s eyes filled with tears, her heart might have broken at the sight.

“I haven’t been loved in a long time.” Lena whispered and kissed Kara.

“I love everything about you, your eyes, your hair, your voice, your touch, everything.”  
Kara wiped the tears from Lena’s cheek and snuggled into her chest, Lena’s head was in the clouds.

Eventually the 2 girls fell asleep again in each other’s arms, that is until Maggie started hitting them both with pillows.

“Ughh, seriously Sawyers.” Lena glared up at the girl and slid out of bed to go and change.

“I see you’re feeling better.” Kara said to her.

“Yea, love birds time to go.” Maggie pointed out to Kara that everyone was gone.

“What..me and Lena pfft no!” Kara’s face turned red as she went to the corner to change.

Maggie went outside to find her girlfriend looking down at her phone, she walked up behind her and wrapped her into a hug.

“Where are we going today?” Maggie asked her voice muffled by Alex’s shoulder.

“There’s a suspicious warehouse downtown about 5 minutes from here I’m gonna go check it out with Kara and Agent Haught, you’re gonna stay with the rest of the crew and rest up.” Alex turned around and kissed Maggie on the forehead.

Maggie protested, “Babe, I’m fine I can go with you.” Alex scrunched up her face.

“No you can’t you’re still recovering, we can’t lose you...I can’t lose you.” Alex did her best puppy dog eyes and finally Maggie nodded and kissed her.

“Be careful.” Maggie said and Alex nodded and went to gear up putting her gun in her holster and strapping on a bulletproof vest.

Eventually Kara flew out ready to go and sat on the hood of one of the cars reading the intel on the warehouse.

Nicole pulled into the hotel parking lot with Waverly and immediately got geared up.  
“Agent Haught, I’d hope that in the future your relationship with Agent Earp Jr. here won’t affect our missions.”

Alex said firmly eying the two girls standing in front of her.  
“Me and Agent Haught?What? No...we’re just friends.” Waverly would’ve rambled on if her girlfriend didn’t cut it.

“Yes ma’am, my apologies.” Alex nodded and turned her back to walk back and get into the van.

“I’m sorry...for that.” Waverly apologized, she looked into Nicole’s eyes and gave her peck on the cheek.

“It’s ok, Waves...when you’re comfortable.” Nicole smiled and started to walk towards the car.

“Nicole!” Waverly said before she reached the car.

“Come back to me?” Waverly looked worried.

“Always.” Nicole gave her a whole-hearted smile and stepped into the back of the Suv.

They arrived at the warehouse about 5 minutes later, as soon as they stepped off the car they heard a loud explosion.

“We have to go help Supergirl.” Alex and Nicole were at the warehouse door.

“On my 3..1..2...3.” Nicole kicked open the door and they stepped into the warehouse scanning the area. THe warehouse smelled musty and moldy.

“Supergirl..do you copy.” Alex said into the intercom.

“Yea, I’m on the roof..they sent a droid similar to the red tornado.” Alex could hear the clinking and the rotating of the droid.

“Hold on, I have an idea.” Alex threw up three sticky bombs onto the ceiling.

She and Nicole took cover behind an abandoned car and Alex detonated the bomb.  
The ceiling crumpled and the droid was buried under piles and piles of rubble. Supergirl flew back to the hotel where she was greeted by a huge hug from Lena.

Nicole and Alex took some pictures of the droid then, called for the DEO to come pick it up.

They drove back in silence until Nicole broke the silence, “Waverly’s afraid to tell her sister about us.”

Alex looked surprised but only for a second before she responded, “Give her some time, she’s just not ready and you can’t force that.”

Nicole nodded, “I’m just scared she’ll leave me, that’s all.”

Alex chuckled and said, “Haught, have you seen the way she looks at you with heart eyes? Or the fact that she talks about you like you aligned the planets together...she’s not gonna leave you.”

Nicole sighed and sat back as they approached the parking lot.   
“I’ll work things out with her.”

Alex stepped out of the car to find her girlfriend chatting with Kara about how Alex just blew the roof off a house (literally).

“Showing off? Danvers.” Maggie gave Alex a cocky smiled. Kara used her super speed to change into a black t-shirt and some jeans. She then left to find Lena having coffee in the lobby looking at the newspaper.

She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Lena was surprised but then smiled when she realized it was Kara.

“Are we going to keep driving today?” Kara asked lapping around the loveseat and plopped herself down.

“Yes, we are headed to a little town called Holbrook, about 200 miles east of here.”

Lena folded her newspaper neatly and set it on the coffee table. Kara loved seeing her girlfriend in casual clothing, she had left James Olsen in charge of L-corp while she was away with Kara.

“I love you.” Kara loved that she could say that anytime she wanted to now.

Lena grinned and kissed her girlfriend, she was so happy to be here by Kara’s side.  
“I love you so so much dork.”

Kara laughed and said, “I’m not the one with a closet full of Supergirl fan-gear.”

Lena blushed and pouted, “You better not tell anyone.”

Kara giggled and stood up pulling her girlfriend up with her, “come on let’s go and get some food.”

Lena rolled her eyes, her girlfriend has surprisingly fast metabolism and was always hungry.  
“You know you should wear black more often, it’s suits you.” the brunette said nudging Kara.

They agreed to begin driving at 2:30 in the afternoon. Maggie and Alex took that time and chilled out in a nearby cafe shop.

“I think, that it’s time to tell Kara about us.” Alex was sipping on her Latte.

“Ok! Are you sure babe?”

“Yea, I’m ready..I wanna be able to kiss you whenever, I want.” Alex said leaning over and planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

3 hours later.  
“Ok does everybody understand why we’re not going to repeat what Mon-el did last time.”   
Alex was lecturing the group before they started driving.

“Also I would like to inform you of my relationship with Agent Sawyers inside and outside of work, she is my girlfriend.”

Alex slightly blushed so Maggie stepped up and took her hand, there was whooping and cheers in the circle and a lot of I knew its.

Kara walked over to Alex and hugged her, “I’m so happy for you.”

Alex almost cried right there, “I thought that you would get mad at me for not telling you first.”

Kara thought about telling Alex right there about her and Lena, but she decided to wait till later.

“I would never be mad that my sister is happy.” Kara said smiling up at her big sister.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go talk to my sister’s girlfriend on how I can break her arm with one finger.”

Alex rolled her eyes and went to talk to Waverly and Nicole.  
“So, how did your sister take it?” Waverly said wrapping Alex into a hug.

“Oh my god, I’m so relieved.” Alex said.

“Wynonna is still oblivious, I swear to god if we were making out in front of her she would still think we were best friends.” Nicole said.

“Sorry babe.” Waverly looked worried all of the sudden.  
Nicole kissed her temple, “Never be sorry.”

“Well I miss my girlfriend already, so I’m gonna go kiss her.”   
Alex basically skipped away, Agent Haught chuckled at how a serious woman can turn into a giddy teenager at the mention of her girlfriend.

Maggie felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she smiled and snuggled into it.  
“Thank you, for dealing with me.”   
Alex said leaning her head on the crook of Maggie’s shoulders.

“Your sister just kicked my ass.” Maggie turned around and kissed her girlfriend.

“Kara wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Alex grabbed their duffels and headed to their car.

Lena was inside the car passed out by the time Kara got in, she looked like she was crying before she passed out.

Kara’s heart basically shattered when she saw how torn up Lena looked.  
“Hey baby, come here what’s wrong?” Kara, got into the car and nudged Lena.  
Lena saw Kara and leaned over and started bawling into her chest.

Kara didn’t ask any questions, she just sat there holding her whispering love into her ears. Eventually the girl ran out of tears and fell asleep in Kara’s arms.

Winn and Wynonna didn’t say anything when they got on the car to find the usually serious Lena Luthor sobbing into the chest of Supergirl.

Kara looked outside the window and thought of all the reasons why Lena just broke down. She ran her fingers through Lena’s soft dark hair.


	6. Of Drunks and Mothers

Lena fluttered her eyes open to find her girlfriend just holding her, Kara looked at her and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

 

Eventually Lena woke up and immediately reality sank in again. Kara saw that Lena’s eyes were open and she smiled at her.

 

“You ready to talk about it?” Kara intertwined her fingers with Lena’s.

 

Lena took a deep breath and the words barely made it out of her mouth before she started breaking down again.

 

“Lillian joined forces with the Mafia, they’re doing everything they’re gonna target me to try to hurt you.”

 

Kara immediately held the girl tight and pressed kisses into her soft dark hair.

 

“Oh Lena, I’m so sorry.”

 

Lena wiped her tears, Kara swears she gonna destroy Lillian the next time she see’s her.

  
  


They arrived in Holbrook at around 4 in the afternoon, everyone was a bit tired and out of place.

 

Maggie and Alex went to investigate some suspicious activity, they promised to call for some backup if needed.

 

Winn went with them to as a technical advisor promising Kara 3 times that he would call her as soon as anything happens.

 

Mon-el went to check into the hotel with Kara and Lena, well Lena was actually asleep so Kara didn’t want to wake her. She just carried her bridal style and flew up through the back window after Mon-el checked in.

 

“Hey..um, I was actually wondering if you wanted to grab a drink I wanted to talk to you about something.” Mon-el was leaning in the doorway.

 

“Yea, sure I’ll meet you outside.” Kara said she staring down at Lena, how adorable she looked.

 

Mon-el went outside and started playing candy crush on his phone, Alex showed it to him after he first came to earth and he’s been addicted ever since.

 

Kara set Lena down on the bed and kissed her cheek, she than slid her hands out from under her and started to walk to the door before she heard a small voice.

 

“Stay..I need you.” Kara smiled and walked back to the bed.

 

Lena had her hands outstretched for her, she looked so small. Kara walked over and nuzzled her nose.

 

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” Kara smiled and turned to go and talk to Mon-el.

 

“Hey, you ready?” Mon-el slip his phone into his pocket.

 

“Actually, I want to stay with Lena...sorry.” Kara gave him an encouraging smile.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Mon-el said angrily, Kara was not expecting him to snap.

 

“What do you mean?” Kara looked at him with disbelief.

 

“She asked you to stay and you’re staying? I was gonna tell you about my feelings...why are you so selfish?” Mon-el threw his arms up.

 

“I’m the selfish one? Lena just found out her mother’s trying to kill me and she need me!” Kara wanted to punch Mon-el so badly.

 

“You’re choosing your friend over a possible mate, I hope you realize that mistake you’re making.” Kara almost slapped him.

 

“You are never gonna be my mate, and I would choose Lena over everything.” Kara walked back into the door and came face to face with Lena.

* * *

 

There was no words needed Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and they snuggled into each other.

Waverly chuckled and took a picture of Lena and Kara tangled up in each other. She was tired so she told Wynonna and Nicole to go and do something without her. 

 

Nicole and Waverly decided to go to a bar downtown that they found, Nicole agreed to pay for the first round of shots.

 

After about 5 the former Deputy was drunk, slurring her words. 

 

“So many people died, you know.” Her mind went to dark places when she was drunk.

Wynonna surprising was not even tipsy, she sat there and listened to Nicole tell her about the battles she’s had.

 

After Nicole started puking the older earp decided to call Waverly to come and get them.

 

“Are you freaking kidding me? You got Nicole drunk!” Waverly could not believe the two of them, they were working!

 

“Oh heyy,Waves.” Nicole immediately tried to get up and walk over to her girlfriend but she lost her balance and lunged into the small girl, good thing Wynonna had gotten up and helped her up.

 

“Ok, time to get you two back to the hotel.” She let Nicole lean on her while Wynonna trailed behind them.

 

Nicole leaned over and placed a kiss on the younger earp’s cheek, and a blush crept on her face.

 

“Okay..Haughtstuff, time to get off my sister.” Wynonna immediately chimed in after she started biting Waverly’s earlobe.

“She’s my girlfriend!” Nicole protested, Waverly’s eyes immediately widened.

 

“What?!” Wynonna said turning to Waverly.

 

“I wanted to tell you soon, but I was so scared sis.” Waverly bit her bottom lip.

 

Nicole was bent over puking again, Waverly walked over to help her.

  
“We’ll talk more tomorrow.” Wynonna said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience and your support, it means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so bear with me, hope you guys liked it! Next chapter coming very soon!


End file.
